Ib
' Ib' Appearance Ib has red eyes, and brown hair with bangs. She has a long ribbon tied in a bow under the collar of her shirt and wears a red skirt as well. Her shirt is white as well. She is short and is about nine years old according to information in the game. Ib also wears socks up to her knees that are black and wears red shoes to complete her outfit. Personality Ib's personality is a little hard to figure out, as she doesn't say much in the game. Taking what we can find, we assume Ib is a quiet girl that is very innocent and doesn't really know much about the world yet, because in any ending where Garry dies, it says he is sleeping when she goes up to him. Since she doesn't say much about the scary displays in Guertana's world, there is a possibility that she is very courageous. She also rarely smiles in the game, except if you get the ending "Promise of Reunion" where at the end, there is a painting where Ib is waving to Garry and is smiling. Even though she doesn't seem very cheery, she is very kind and has sympathy, like when Mary was left behind, Ib felt sorry for her. Family Ib lives with her two parents. They are not given a name in the game, and don't make any real appearance except for both the mother and father in the beginning of Ib and in a certain ending Ib's mother(fake) comes and yells at Ib to stay away from strangers and come with her. Endings (CAUTION: SPOILERS) ''' '''1: Together, Forever In Together, Forever Mary and Ib both make it out alive. When Garry dies, you'll find Mary in a room, plucking all of Garry's petals off. She then leaves. You have two options: there are rose thorns blocking a passageway to another room, or follow Mary. To get Together, Forever ending you have to follow Mary. You will then enter a pink room using the pink key and go down the stairs. Then you will find the art gallery and the room where it said "COME IB" in the beginning. The frame will disappear and you will jump in, and Mary will follow. When you get into the real world, Mary will become your sister and you will forget everything that happend in Guertana's world. Only Mary will remember Garry, who is lying there by himself, dead. Depending on whether you prefer Mary or Garry, this could be a good ending or a bad ending. 2: Ib All Alone There are four ways to get an Ib all alone ending. One is when Mary is killed when you burn her painting and you arrive at the room where you can escape. Garry, who is fake, comes and says "I've found another exit!" If you follow him, you end up with Ib All Alone. Another Ib All Alone is when Garry and Ib both survive and are at the exit. Garry jumps in and tells Ib to jump. Then Ib's mother, who is fake, comes and tells Ib to follow her. Garry is oblivious to Ib's mother, as he can't see her. You have two options: go with Garry, or go with Ib's mother. To get an Ib All Alone, you have to follow the mother, who will disappear but Ib will keep going. The third way to get an Ib All Alone is after you've killed Mary and Garry is dead, you will have the choice of going back into the real world. However, you can also step away. If you step away, you lose your one and only chance of going back into the real world. This ends up as an Ib All Alone ending. The final Ib All Alone requires v1.04/1.05. Ib will arrive at a black coffin. If you choose to sleep in it, she will have a memory of her ninth birthday party. Along the way, boxes come up asking you if you want to keep your eyes closed or wake up. If you keep them closed throughout the whole memory, you die, and have an Ib All Alone ending. 3: Promise of Reunion In this ending, Garry and Ib are both in Mary's room where she originated from. Together they burn her painting, and while it's burning, Garry cuts his hand. After Mary dies, Ib offers Garry her treasured lace handkerchief from her mother to help his bloody hand. Garry accepts. When they leap out of Guertana's world together, Ib needs to go find Garry, who is by the rose sculpture. You might need to talk to him a few times, but eventually he will mutter to himself "what is this handkerchief?" or something similar to that. Then he will have a flashback of what happened in Guertana's world and will remember everything. He will then ask you if you remember and you must say yes. Then he will say he will return the handkerchief after it is cleaned of Garry's blood. To get this ending, you will have to have enough bond points with Garry. 4: Memory's Crannies This is basically like Promise of Reunion but you don't have enough bond points with Garry to give him the lace handkerchief. Both Garry and Ib will get out, but neither will remember the other. How to get Bond Points with Garry 1: When you are at the mirror where the mannequin appears behind Garry, Garry will freak out and become enraged. He will say, "Why, you...!" or something like that and you will have two options: cover your eyes or stop Garry. You have to choose to stop Garry to get a bond point. Garry will make a comment about how immature that was and they will continue. 2: After the knocking at the door, there will be a maze. Enter it. You will not find anything but it will increase your friendship with Garry. The button you have to push is in the center, which is the blue button. 3: When you get locked into the room with the couch with red vines, you have to look at the painting called Couple. It depicts two familiar people who are Ib's parents. Garry will make a few comments about this and later when you escape that room, Ib will pass out in the hallway with the mime paintings. She will have a nightmare about the Lady in Red, a mannequin, and one of the headless dress holders cornering her and the door won't open. When she wakes up, Garry will say something about Ib being awake. Garry's coat is on top of you. Click it and it will give you the option of picking it up or leaving it. You have to pick it up and give it to Garry in order to get bond points. 4: In the same room where you give Garry his jacket, you need to talk to him about seven times or when he stops saying something new to Ib. This will also earn bond points with Garry. 5: When you get out of the maze with Garry, there will be a painting called Milk Puzzle. It doesn't matter which choice you choose, you will bond either way. 6: Also when you go into a room where there is a painting called "Seperation" where it is red and seemingly has black tree branches, the lights will go out. Garry will be surprised and call out for you. You have three suggestions: I'm here, I'm not, and simply not saying anything. You can either say I'm here or I'm not, it doesn't matter, you will bond with Garry either way. 7: While in the crayon world, you will find an orange spot where there is a duck looking thing next to it. Click it. It will give you three options, and choose the one where it says talk to Garry. You must talk to him about six times or more to get bond points.